Are You Happy Now?
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Song fic to Michelle Branch's Are You Happy Now?, Two POV's one from Ginny's one fromTom's, It's been a long time since they thought about the other, a very long time...


Title: Are You Happy Now?

Author: bloodink@hotmail.com

Rated: PG13 

Reviews: Yes please

Pairing: Tom/Ginny

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR and others, I own nothing [...not even Tom:( ]

A/N: The song is sung by Michelle Branch, "Are You happy Now?", it's not mine, wish it were...

~Ginny~

I could say that I was happy before I met you, I was alone but I was happy. Life was bearable; I was still the youngest in the family, still the only girl out of six brothers, the quiet one, and the little one. But I was happy. 

  
Then you came along in your little black book filled with invisible ink. You became my all, the only person I could trust, I was naive, I was young, you claimed to be my friend, and I believed you till the very end.

****

'Now, don't just walk away

Pretending everything's ok

And you don't care about me

And I know it's just no use

When all your lies become your truths

And I don't care'

~Tom~

In the beginning you were my pawn, just a foolish girl that would hold my soul till I took yours. You had that much power, and in truth it was you that held it against me. 

In the beginning you were a Weasley, the youngest and most foolish of your clan. You had the red hair; the freckles that blemished overly pale skin. You were small and frail, a heartbroken creature, but inside you, you had a fire that I'd never thought a person such as you could possess.

I didn't succeed in my quest, I didn't possess all of you, and you hadn't let me in fully, so I failed. Your prince charming, your hero came and won, taking you as his prize.

__

'Could you look me in the eyes?

And tell me that you're happy now? 

Ooh

Would you tell it to my face?

Or have I been erased

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?'

~Ginny~

You were completely dark and evil inside. You lied to me, you took me over and you used me, I was never your friend, but once before you betrayed me, you had been mine.

You took all my childish innocence, I felt ink possessing my veins instead of blood, I heard your voice speaking through me instead of my own. And through it all, I felt your anger, your hate, your evil, but I was foolish and I ignored it, because even if you had once been evil, I though that I could be the one to change you, that I could have succeeded. I didn't...

__

'You took all there was to take

And left me with an empty plate

And you don't care about it

And I am giving up this game

And leaving you with all the blame

'Cause I don't care'

~Tom~

When your blank eyes looked at me, I felt guilt, I wasn't supposed to feel guilt for what I'd done, I wasn't supposed to feel. 

I ended up wanting to change, just for you, but it had been too late, your hero had come. I couldn't back down, even though I wanted to. You wouldn't wait for me, you couldn't, I'd drained you of your good, your soul.

But your hero came and made it better. He destroyed me, and erased me from you.

__

'Could you look me in the eyes?

And tell me that you're happy now

Would you tell it to my face?

Or have I been erased

Are you happy now?

Ooh

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

yeah yeah'

~Ginny~

Your eyes, the first time I saw them, they reminded me of Harry Potter. They were this beautiful green, that's why I fell in love with you in the end. But your eyes fooled me; they turned jade, and bitter, echoing my own in a way.

When you took all my innocence, you gave me something I hold in my heart till this very day. Are you happy that you took everything from me, are you happy you gave me a thirst for revenge.

__

'Do you really have everything you want?

You can never give something you ain't got

You can't run away from yourself'

~Tom~

You told me you loved me once, and in your simple innocence and sincerity I believed you. You were my downfall in the end, my beautiful Virginia, you and your innocent love for a killer.

If I told you today, you'd probably laugh and tell me that a monster couldn't feel, that you couldn't possibly have changed me that much. But you did, and I don't want to be a monster anymore, not to you.

__

'Could you look me in the eyes?

And tell me that you're happy now

yeah yeah'

I just have one question though, did you really hate me in the end. Did your precious Potter give you back your innocence? Could he ever love you like I had, because in the end I loved you? My beautiful Virginia, with your hair red like blood, and your perfect pale skin. My porcelain doll, you can tell me. I'll listen...

__

'Come on; tell it to my face

Or have I been replaced

Are you happy now?

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ooh

yeah yeah ooh'

~Ginny~

You will be my undoing Tom, you broke me, but I healed. I loved you, once, did you love me back. Oh how foolish of me to think you could love. But did you?

Did you feel guilt, was it all a game to you? Could we have been something more, would you have let us become something more?

Could you tell me the truth Tom, just this once, for old times sake. Please Tom?

__

'Would you look me in the eyes?

Could you look me in the eyes?

I've had all that I can take

I'm not about to break'

~Tom~

__

I loved you...I'm sorry...

~Ginny~

I miss you Tom...

'Cause I'm happy now'

~Tom~

__

'Are you happy now?'


End file.
